


Tony Stark's Adventures in Parneting

by fiveysbrokenstar



Series: Fic Dump/Early Fics [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I was like 15, M/M, My writing sucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: Tony has a child?????????





	Tony Stark's Adventures in Parneting

**Author's Note:**

> I was like 15. It's poorly written.

Maria Smith was a bright young girl who loved to work on radios, taking them apart and putting them back together again. She was only 6, however and did not go to school. This was because she was kicked out for being way too smart. She often said that her idol was Tony Stark, the genious, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist was her inspiration for everything she did. Suddenly a strange blue man appeared in her house as she sat on the edge of the bed, working on a radio. She jumped, reaching for a baseball bat. 

'I'm not here to harm you,' the man said. 

'Who are you and how did you get into my house,' Maria asked. 

'I am Warlock and I am here to help you,' the man said, grabbing her arm. 

The next thing she knew she woke up on the side of a road somewhere thousands of miles away from home. She stood up, a bit dazed and confused to see the man standing beside her. 

'Things aren't always as they seem Miss Stark,' Warlock said, handing her an envelope before disappearing. 

Well things couldn't get any worse; she was alone somewhere in what seemed to be southern California. It was a city or small town. She looked around and found she was near a beach and saw a blonde with a dark haired man in a red Camero pull up in the beach parking lot she was walking towards. She was just close enough to make out some distinguishing features about both of the men. The blonde was unusually tall and muscular, as if he'd been a body builder, and the dark-haired man had a light in his chest. She thought for a moment and quickly identified the dark haired man as Anthony Edward Stark, her idol. She grinned brightly, knowing she'd finally get to meet him. She looked at the envelope closely before discovering writing. The envelope read: To Tony Stark. Maria jumped at the chance and ran over to them. 

'Excuse me, Mr. Stark,' she called out. 

“Paparazzi” was the first thing that crossed Tony's mind, but despite his better judgement, he turned to see the girl running up to him. He put on a smile for the young girl and knelt down to her level.

'Hello,' he smiled. 

'Hi, I was told to bring this to you,' Maria said, handing him to envelope. 

'Thanks kid,' Tony smiled,'Aren't you a bit too young to be running errands alone?'

'I'm not running errands. My name is Maria Smith and I have no clue how I got here or half of where I am,' she responded. 

'Maria, you're not related to Jamie Smith, are you?' Tony asked, now curious. 

'Yes sir, that was my mom,' she replied quietly.

Tony almost broke down at that and pulled the girl into a hug. She favoured him so much and was so young. He hugged her tightly, trying not to cry himself.

'Maria, I'm so sorry baby girl. I've been looking for you ever since your mom kidnapped you,' Tony said, his voice broken. 

The blonde standing behind him looked confused as Tony held the girl close. He stood, lifting the girl up with him and walking back to the car, the blonde following closely behind him. He set Maria in the back seat of the car and told her to buckle up, which she did immediately. He got in the driver's seat as the blonde got in the passenger side and Tony drove away from the beach. He pulled up at a small surf shop and got out, waiting for Maria to do the same before taking her hand and leading her inside. He led her to the little girl's section of the shop and knelt down to her again.

'Pick any swimsuit you want and I'll get you a surf board too,' he said.

Maria picked out a red and gold one piece bathing suit and followed Tony to the surf board section. He was surprised when he ran into one of his friends. The man noticed Maria right away. 

'Who is that Tone,' the man asked.

'Rhodey, you remember the baby girl that disappeared from the hospital along with her mother about six years ago.

'Yeah, you were so excited to be a father, but the woman took the baby and left her after only a day in the hospital,' Rhodey responded. 

'This is her, Maria Elizabeth Stark,' Tony smiled excitedly, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Rhodey's eyes widened, he didn't think that the girl would ever show up, but somehow she did. Tony smiled as he scooped Maria back up into his arms. He continued to help Maria pick out a surf board. They checked out and were headed back to the beach. They were there within 25 minutes. Tony led her to the locker room and smiled, kneeling back down in front of her. 

'Maria, go get changed and we'll put your clothes in my bag and head down to the water,' he smiled. 

Maria nodded and went into the locker room and changed into her new bathing suit. She joined Tony outside the locker and smiled. 

'Tell me about yourself, Maria,' Tony said. 

'Well, there's not much to say. I like to draw and have been kicked out of school for being too smart,' Maria replied,' I can also cook because I have practically raised myself since I was able to talk. I was always left to fend for myself while my mom went out to bars.'

Tony bit his lip and dropped down to her level, trying to keep from crying. It was himself with Howard all over again. The smart kid left to care for themselves while the one supposed to be caring for them chased more entertaining pursuits. He pulled Maria into a tight hug, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. He stood up, Maria in his arms. 

'You're not going to have to do that ever again. You're going to stay with me now,' Tony whispered, his voice broken.

Maria nodded against his shoulder, a small smile on her face.


End file.
